1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to optical detectors and, more particularly, to high density optical detector mosaic arrays for use in infrared sensing systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known techniques for creating an area array of optical detectors required layering discrete alumina boards having metallized traces. A typical array manufactured by such a process could result in an array formatted on 4 mil centers. Such an approach, however, is not optimum for very small detectors of the order of 25 micrometers in size. The fill factor of an array of such small detectors utilizing the know technology would be unacceptably low. The present invention is directed to a method of packing an area array of small detectors in a very dense format (small cells and fill factor) using a combination of hybrid thin film and thick film on the same substrate.